


Under the Ninja Stars

by GooseRider960



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Strip Tease, Teasing, no beta we die like Gunnthrá, tipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GooseRider960/pseuds/GooseRider960
Summary: The weekend of the Ninja Festival is in full swing in Askr. Queen Laevatein is in attendance, spending the night in Kiran's company. Her behaviour is notably different to the Summoner, however, and his suspicions aren't unfounded as the red-hot ninja begins to become more comfortable with him.
Relationships: Laevatein/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Under the Ninja Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'm doing smut now

Fireworks lit up the sky in a dazzling show of light. Red, white and a myriad of pastel colors exploded across the canvas of the stars, eliciting a gasp from the crowd below. 

Booths lined the streets of the capital city, offering their wares to any and all with coin. Traditional Hoshidan ninja outfits, piping-hot homemade ninja rations, and even mock weaponry were found amongst the stalls. In the center of the town stood a large wooden stage, lit up with paper lanterns. Upon it took place a dramatized retelling of a classic ninja story, drawing the attention of the children. 

The streets were full of citizens from every country imaginable. Askran people mingled with those from Nifl, and even those from Múspell were in attendance, the newly-peaceful country having brokered peace with the neighboring lands. The noise, the lights, the smells, it all blended into an almost overwhelming experience, but there was nowhere Kiran would rather be. 

This, this was peace. This was what they had struck down the Blazing King Surtr for, this is what they faced down the Indomitable Goddess of Death for. This is what Heroes fought and died for. Kiran often felt guilt for the lives lost in conflict, but tonight, he let himself be at peace. Tomorrow would be another story, he could break out the schemes and strategies then, but for now, he let the overpowering joy present in the streets wash over him in waves. He soaked up the smells, tilted his head to the sky to observe the dazzling show, and let himself bask in the heat of the Queen of Múspell, clutching tight to his arm. 

...

Oh, yes, Laevatein was with him. Of course, he had known this subconsciously, but to stop and realize it for even a second left him confused. Why had she chosen to tag along with him? 

_ Of course, not that I mind, _ he thought.  _ Laevatein is kind, and I enjoy being around her. Plus, it’s rather chilly, and the heat she gives off is just incredible. And she looks amazing in that outfit, and her hair is so pretty, and- _

He willed himself to stop before his thoughts derailed any further, the blush already having begun to creep onto his cheeks. Laevatein took notice.

“Summoner, a-are you alright?! You look flushed!”

“No, no, I’m fine, I promise!” Kiran waved his free hand about as he talked, attempting to placate the worried queen. 

“Are you sure my heat is not getting to you?” she asked, beginning to withdraw her hand.

“I swear, I’m ok, Laeva- er, I mean, Queen Laevatein.”

She giggled, placing her newly-freed hand over her mouth .  _ Wait, did she just giggle? That’s… new. She’s usually not that expressional.  _

“Please, Summoner, just Laevatein is fine. I care not for the formalities of my title.”

“W-well, if you insist,” Kiran stuttered, “B-but you can call me Kiran, then. I’m no more fond of the titles than you.”

“Very well, Kiran. Let us continue then, if you think you can manage to keep up.”

Kiran took notice of how eagerly her arm looped back around his, and he couldn’t stop his blush from creeping back onto his face. 

\-------

He began to notice similarly strange occurrences throughout the night, Laevatein breaking out of her shell and becoming more animated as the night went on. 

When they stopped to try the steamed buns (at Hana’s recommendation), Laevatein pointed out a spot of sauce on Kiran’s cheek. Without a moment of hesitation, she wiped it away with her own finger, her gaze seeming to flicker to his lips, before returning to her own meal. Kiran nearly choked on his own food.

At a costume stand, she pulled him over, forcing him to try on various accessories, before settling with a pin she personally affixed to his shirt collar. She grinned, before clasping his hand to drag him off elsewhere, and Kiran wasn’t sure whether the heat he felt inside was from her proximity or her happiness. 

In a booth dedicated to throwing ninja stars in the hopes of winning stuffed owls in ninja garb, Kiran watched her throw all three of her stars in quick succession, all missing the board by a fair margin. He saw her grit her teeth in frustration, and it sparked something in him. He laid down a few more coins on the counter, slid them to the operator, and took a stance. 

_ Come on, Kiran. You spend time around all these heroes, there’s no way you haven’t picked up on something. _

He threw one, clipping the edge of the board.

_ Deep breaths _ . 

The second curved, embedding itself two rings below center. 

_ Do it for her. _

The final star sailed straight and true, and Kiran let the relief wash over his body as the crowd cheered, his last throw having nailed dead center. Laevatein gasped, rushing over to him and wrapping her arms around him.

“Kiran, that was amazing! Where did you learn to-” Suddenly, as if just realizing the situation, she withdrew her arms away, much to Kiran’s disappointment. “Eheh, sorry, I-I don’t know what came over me.”

“Hey, don’t sweat it. Besides, look what  _ I got. _ ” He sang, holding out the plush owl to her. She tentatively reached out, stroking it. 

Kiran chuckled. “You can take it, it’s yours.” She looked up at him, eyes full of shock, before smiling and clutching it to her chest.

_ “Thank you.”  _

\-------

Somehow, they had found themselves on the castle balcony, watching the night sky. Beside them lay an open bottle of sake, and the two held their glasses close to their chests, as they giggled and swapped stories. 

“A-and then Laegjarn p-placed a rubber snake in my bed, and I nearly b-burnt my bedsheets!” The two erupted into laughter, and every time they were about to let up, one glance at the other set them off again. Finally, Laevatein caught her breath, and took a sip from her glass, staring wistfully at the sky.

Kiran spoke up. “I-I’m sorry. About Laegjarn. I can’t imagine how hard that is.”

She turned to him, smiling softly. “I miss her, every day. She was everything I hoped to be. I thought I’d be lost without her, But Prince Alfonse, Princess Sharena, and you all helped me realize that I had other things to live for. I thank you for that.” 

Kiran stared into his glass, unsure of what to say. Laevatein took his silence as a sign to continue.

“You know, I’m not really good with emotions.”

“Really? First I’ve heard of it.” Kiran cracked. 

She scoffed and slugged him playfully in the shoulder. “You ass.”

“Sorry, sorry, Bad habit.”

She smiled. “But now that I’m free from Surtr’s influence, I feel free to figure out who I am, and to be someone my sister would be proud of.” 

“I think she’s already proud.” Kiran whispered, Laevatein barely catching his words. 

“You’re too kind, Kiran. I-I, well, uh, I’m loathe to admit it, but I feel… comfortable, in your presence. I may still be figuring out who I am, but you make me feel accepted, no matter who I may become.” Her fingers fluttered over Kiran’s, and he tried to ignore the butterflies in his chest as he attempted to stammer out a response. Laevatein merely smiled. 

“Walk me back to my chambers?”

\-------

They stood outside Laevatein’s appointed guest chambers, the torchlight illuminating their faces. 

“Well, I suppose I must bid you adieu, Summoner.”

“And what happened to no titles,  _ Queen _ ?” Kiran joked, placing extra emphasis on her position. 

She giggled again, the sound music to his ears, opening her door and waiting in the doorway. 

“Yes, yes, you’re right, Force of habit. We are but two festival goers, at the all-too-soon end of a lovely evening.” 

“That we are,” Kiran chuckled, before looking down to his feet.

“A shame it has to be over so soon. If only there were more we could spend our evening doing.” Laevatein muttered, winking at an oblivious Kiran.”

“U-uh, yeah, it is a shame.” Kiran glanced back up at Laevatein. “I’m not really sure what else we can do, this late-”

He was cut off by Laevatein rolling her eyes. “Kiran, you are the densest man alive.” 

“What? What do you, how am I d-mmph”

He was cut off as Laevatein pulled him by his collar and roughly pressed her lips to his. He felt heat flood his body as he sank into the kiss, reaching a hand around to her back, and another to clasp her cheek, pulling her in closer.

Under the flickering glow of the torchlight, they gave into one another. 

Laevatein withdrew first, leaning in closer to Kiran, removing a hand from his collar and tracing it down his stomach. Her lips found their way to his ear, muttering two words that sent Kiran’s heart racing. 

“ _ Join me.” _

\-------

The wooden door slammed shut behind them. Hands grasped wildly for purchase in the dark room, lit only by the night sky. They clung to one another like a lifeline. Kiran found himself pressed up against a wall, and Laevatein took the chance to strip him of his robe. 

“H-hey, careful with that, that-”

“I know, and you looked so good in it. Just like your usual cloak. But I think you’ll look e-v-e-n better without it,” she whispered, biting on his ear, Kiran groaning. 

‘H-hah, Laevatein…”

He suddenly hooked his arms under her butt, eliciting a gasp from the pinkette. He lifted her up against him. 

“My my, Kiran, so  _ strong. _ ”

He leaned forward, nibbling on her lip. 

“Yeah, I’ve picked up a few things here and there. Books, talk, the like.”

She shut him up, pressing her lips to his once more. “Then  _ show me. _ ”

Kiran grinned against her lips. “Gladly.” 

Stumbling through the dark, he carried her over to the bed, showering her neck with kisses and softly biting along her collarbone. 

“G-gods, Kiran.”

Gently, he dropped her on the bed. She took a second to discard her twin masks and heels, and reached for her bodysuit before Kiran stopped her. 

“Let me.”

He began to trace his fingers along her sides, then trailing along her stomach and up to her breasts. He began to tease her through the fabric, drawing shuddering gasps from the woman below him. 

Finally, he hooked his fingers under the straps of the suit. 

“It’ll be a shame to take this off, you know. You looked so damn  _ pretty _ in it.”

She merely shuddered under him.

He slowly tugged the suit down her chest. Catching for a second, he gave one more pull and her bare chest came into view. Her breasts were small but perfectly round, and Kiran couldn’t help but pinch at her already-perky nipples, squeezing them and eliciting a desperate moan from Laevatein.

“F-fuck! Do that again!”

Kiran gladly obliged. With one hand, he tugged the rest of the suit down, Laevatein kicking it off. With the other, he traced along the curvature of her chest. He began planting kisses up her stomach before bringing his head up to her breasts.

“Kiran, uh, I-I’m sorry if they aren’t as big as you would’ve-”

He stopped her by placing his mouth over her left tit. 

“They’re perfect, Laev. You look incredible.”

Using his mouth and hands, he began to tease both at the same time, eliciting a series of moans and gasps from her. 

“You know, had I known you weren’t wearing a bra under that suit, I don’t think I could’ve waited this long.”

“Too bad. I guess you’ll have to make it up to me now.”

He chuckled, and began to pull away from her chest.

“Wait, what are you-”

“Shhh, trust me.”

With that, he trailed back down her stomach, placing kisses as he went, and gently pushed her legs apart.

“K-Kiran!”

“You’re being so good for me, Laev. Let me do this.” He placed a kiss between her thighs, before running his fingers alongside the damp spot on her panties. She growled, and reached her own hand down.    
  
“A-Am I doing something wrong?”

“Not at all.” She grinned at him, then placed her own hand over her panties. Kiran watched in amazement as she burned them away.

“Holy fuck, Laev.”

“Other girls can’t do that, now, can they?”

He chuckled, and stared in awe at her now-exposed slit, dripping with her desire. He took a breath before moving in, pressing his tongue to her folds and licking along them. Her hands found their way to his hair, gripping as he continued to eat her out. 

No more than a minute passed before she tapped his head. “T-that feels, like, really fucking good, but I wanna try something. Remove your shirt and lay down.”

“Uh, o-ok.” He obliged, laying down on the bed. 

Laevatein got up on her knees, and shifted over until she was hovering over his face. 

“A-are you ok with doing this?” She asked him,

Kiran responded by gripping her thighs and pulling her down onto his face, picking up where he left off.

_ Fuck, she’s so fucking hot. And she tastes fucking incredible. I could die here and I’d be happy.  _

Above him, she mewled happily, running her hands along his chest. He wasn’t overly bulky or hairy like some heroes, to her, he was perfect; gently toned, slim and oh-so real. His body was so perfectly  _ him. _ She had noticed his insecurity regarding his own body during their beach trip a year prior, and she didn’t understand his concerns. He looked incredible to her, and she was determined to prove it to him.

Kiran gasped as he felt her weight shift and her fingers hook under his waistband, pulling his pants and boxers off in one fluid motion. 

“W-wait, Laev, I might not be- well, you know, I- you don’t have to…” he mumbled, muffled by her thighs. 

“Kiran, you look amazing. Now shut up and let me do this.”

He shuddered as she wet her hand and grasped his dick, slowly beginning to pump. Her grip was firm, though not unpleasant, and just as warm as he’d expected. He groaned under her, then redoubled his efforts, focusing his tongue on her clit. 

Laevatein moaned and began to grind against his face. “FUCK, Kiran! Don’t stop!”

She then bent over, taking his dick into her mouth. Kiran resisted the urge to buck his hips right then and there.

_ Holy shit! Her mouth feels fucking incredible! She’s so warm, and tight, and-  _

His train of thought came crashing to a halt as she took him all the way to the base, eliciting a groan from the Summoner. He reached his hands up, grasping onto her firm ass, and pressed his face into her further, intent on making her cum before him. 

She continued taking him deep into her mouth, over and over, but her release was fast approaching. As it crashed over her, she moaned on his dick, the vibrations shaking Kiran to his core, and clenched her thighs around his face, flooding his mouth. Kiran continued as she rode out her first orgasm of the night, until finally, she removed herself from his face and collapsed on the bed. 

“You ok there,  _ my liege _ ?” He teased,sitting up. She looked up to see him push his hair back into place and wipe at his mouth with his hand, and the flames within her were reignited as she pushed him back against the headboard.

“Shut up.”

He grinned, and then groaned as she took him back into her mouth. Resuming her previous pace, she pumped up and down his length for a minute, then pulled herself off and began running her tongue up the shaft. “Hey, Kiran?”

He broke out of the daze long enough to answer. “Y-yeah?”

“You can get rough with me. Like, pull on my hair, or force my head down. I can take it.” 

And with that, she began teasingly running her tongue along his tip.

Kiran didn’t need to be told twice. He grabbed ahold of her twintails, and pushed her down onto his cock once more, hearing her moan as he did so. 

“Fuck, Laev, you look so damn pretty wrapped around my dick. You’re such a good girl.”

He felt her moan against his dick again and speed up. 

He tugged on her twintails again, earning another cute little moan from her, before beginning to thrust up into her mouth again. He felt his own climax build. 

“H-hey, I’m gonna cum soon. Where do-”

She popped off his dick for the briefest second.    
  
“In my mouth.”

And dropped back down again.

He gripped tighter as he felt it begin to wash over him, and pulled her head tight to his crotch, pumping right into the back of her throat. She gagged softly against his dick, but made no move to pull away, swallowing until Kiran finally released her.

“Holy fuck, Laevatein, where in the hell did you learn to do that?”

“Books, talk around the barracks, same as you. You like?”

Kiran chose not to reply, instead pulling her up onto his lap. He could feel the heat emanating from her core, and it immediately rejuvenated him, his erection returning and prodding against Laevatein’s folds. She smiled, and began to grind along his length, coating his dick in her juices. 

“Are you ok doing this, w-with me, Laev?”

She smiled. “There’s nobody I’d rather.”

With that, she grasped him, guiding him to her entrance, and let herself slowly drop onto him, giving the slightest hiss of pain once he had filled her up.

“F-fuck, it hurts a little.”

Kiran reached forward, grasping her cheek, and pulled her into a kiss. She melted into his arms, and he stroked her hair until she pulled away. 

“Good?”

“Good.”

With one final grin, she rose up, and then slammed down on his dick, eliciting a grunt from Kiran.

She was like nothing he could have ever imagined. Perfectly tight, slick, and above all else, hot. Never before had her lineage been more evident; Laevatein WAS the Flames of Múspell, an all-encompassing heat matched by none. Kiran gladly accepted her flames; burning up with her and creating something new altogether, like a phoenix from the ashes. 

Kiran’s lap quickly became wet with her slick as she bounced up and down on his cock, moaning wildly as her breasts bounced in the starlight. He reached his hand down and stroked along her clit once more, easing her along. 

“Hah, hah, f-f-fuck, Kiran, you’re so fucking big inside me! You feel SO damn GOOD!”

“God, Laev, you’re so fucking cute bouncing on my dick like this! F-fuck, and you’re so warm!”

Their lips found each others once more under the gaze of the ethereal moon, silencing one another’s moans as their tongues glided together. Laevatein wrapped her arms along Kiran’s neck, holding him tight. Kiran pulled back, only to move to her neck, kissing it and marking her, drawing a shudder from her. 

“F-fuck, Kiran, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum, fuck fuck fuck!

“Shit, Laev, me too! Fuck, where do you-”

She wrapped her legs around his back, locking him in place. “Fuck, fuck, please cum inside me, Kiran, FUCK, I want you to cum inside me so fucking bad! Please please please!”

“Fuck, Laev, that’ll knock you up! A-are you sure?!”

“Yes, yes, fuck yes! Knock me up! Give me a baby, Kiran! Fucking do it!”

With that, Askr and Múspell’s bond was consummated, as the legendary Summoner of Askr flooded the Queen of Múspell’s womb with his cum. To them, however, titles mattered not. No allegiance to country, no positions, nothing. 

All that mattered to them in that moment was Kiran painting Laevatein’s walls white with everything he had, as the two came in unison.

After nearly a half minute, Kiran was able to catch his breath, and pulled out of Laevatein’s heat, the room instantly cold to him.He laid her down, and shivered. 

A panting Laevatein pulled him down with her, cuddling close to him. 

Kiran was once again embraced in her warmth. He decided he quite liked the feeling, and wrapped an arm around Laevatein. 

He was sweaty, gross, and in desperate need of a shower. But nothing could have convinced him to leave the warmth of the Múspellian girl dozing off against his chest. 

_ I’d gladly burn up in her heat _ , he thought, as he drifted off to sleep with Laevatein by his side.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> should i do another chapter? or write more smut in general? idek but lmk what u think
> 
> laev is a fuckin cutie so it's a good first piece


End file.
